TOW the Office Secrets
by simplymondler
Summary: What's said in the office, should stay in the office...but what happens when that sacred 9-5 rule is broken? Mondler hook up.
1. Chapter 1

TOW the Office Secrets

A/N- So this was originally a silly little one shot which I started many many months ago. It got forgotten, then abandoned and a little bruised, but I've dug it out, given it a little TLC and it's now finally finished. Whoop whoop! It's a tad too long for a oneshot so I've split it into about 5 short chapters.

It's Mondler cliched fluff...one really not to take too seriously! Set in sometime in season 4 when they are both single...yeah I have a comfort zone ;o)

* * *

"It wasn't that bad," Rachel insisted as she pushed open the doors to the bar.

"Oh please," Chandler protested. "It was _sooo_ bad and _sooo_ boring that I had to prop open my eyelids just to stay awake."

"I told you it was the ballet."

"All I heard were the words 'women' and 'lycra'."

"Since when did you turn into Joey?" she grinned as they ordered their drinks at the counter. "Plus, you really _really_ helped me look good in front of my boss tonight. She even laughed at your jokes, so thank you, thank you, thank yoooou."

"You owe me," Chandler grouched in reply. Rachel's work had been given complementary tickets to a new ballet production that was in town and Rachel was expected to attend with a guest. However, her date had conveniently cancelled at the last minute, probably realizing what he was signing himself up for. Monica and Phoebe were already busy and Rachel still had issues with Ross, and Joey…no, it wasn't the type of place to take his roommate…he'd either fall asleep and drool or hit on the dancers…or probably both.

So, Rachel had begged, bribed and eventually worn him down. He'd had little choice but to suit-up, shut-up and plaster on a fake smile for the dull stage production. If only it had been Annie.

"I've bought you a drink as promised," she pointed out lifting the glass for emphasis, "and as you were so well-behaved, I'll even set you up on a date with one of my eligible hot friends. Did you see Mel? The red head that sat on the end crying? She's single."

Chandler merely shook his head disinterested. He didn't really want to go on any dates right now but couldn't really tell her that.

"I still think the ballet should be worth more," he protested. "It made one of Ross' lectures on fossils seem like light-hearted entertainment."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," she repeated herself for the tenth time since the show had finished. "You just didn't understand it."

"What's to understand?" he protested, "Boring music, boring dancing, boring -"

"Bing!" He was interrupted by his name being shouted across the bar, turning around he tried to keep the displeasure from his face. Work people. Drunk work people...on a Wednesday night. Great.

"Hey guys," he greeted politely with a tight smile, as they unfortunately continued their approach.

"Wow, Bingo Bongo who's this beauty?" Carl leaned closer to Rachel who gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the man's breath. "How the hell did you land a girl like this? You holding out on us?"

"He didn't 'land' me, I'm just a friend," she informed him with a fake tight smile of her own. "We're neighbors."

"Oh right! Of Course!" she frowned at the look of recognition that passed across their faces. "You're the hot chef that he has the crush on…"

Oh holy crap. Chandler's eyes started to widen in fear.

Maybe, just maybe, luck would be on his side and she wouldn't put two and two together….

"Monica!" Phil clicked his chubby fingers, proud to have remembered the name. "You're that Monica girl! He wasn't exaggerating- you are hot."

This wasn't happening. Dear God, let it be a dream.

"Monica," Carl continued oblivious to Chandler's rising panic, "do us all a favor and just go out with the man. He's not as much of a dork as he appears."

"Could he BE more in love with you," Rob joined in laughing at his own impression, "I can't deal with anymore of his whining. Just date the man. Plu-ease. I will even pay you to just sleep with him once and-"

"Ok, that's enough, thank you," Chandler finally found his voice as he shot up from his stool, "you can all leave now, go," he flustered, practically pushing them away as he started to sweat.

"Sure, whatever, see ya tomorrow, Bing," one saluted while the others laughed and walked off, leaving the pair alone.

Chandler winced, looking down at the ground for a moment, before slowly turning to face Rachel to see the damage. She was smirking. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Damn work people.

"Is there _any_ chance you didn't hear that?" he asked.

"Nope," she grinned as he sighed.

"Is there any chance you can _pretend_ you didn't hear that?" he asked with a grimace, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," her grin got wider.

"Rachel," he whined, "come on you owe me, it's only because of _you_ that we're here at this stupid bar."

"Chandler this is huge!" Rachel exclaimed gesturing wildly with her manicured hands, "humongous!"

"No, no it's not," he panicked, "…it's tiny, minute," he brought his non-manicured thumb and forefinger close to one another to show has how small he felt it was. He really didn't need this right now.

"Pluhease, this is Monica. This is big."

Chandler sighed in defeat, running a hand through his already mussed hair. He had no chance of covering this up. When Rachel got hold of a whiff of gossip there was no stopping her. He knew from experience.

"Fine," he painfully said, knowing there was little point arguing, "but you can't tell any of the others, especially not Monica."

"But Chandler this is _big_ – I have to tell somebody! A crush on Monica!" Rachel protested.

"No you don't," he corrected her with a sigh, "and I don't have a 'crush' on her."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't have a _crush_ on her," he repeated softly taking a sip of his drink. "It's gone _way_ past that."

"Really?" she asked excitedly to which he frowned.

"Really," he confirmed, "but it's not a good thing, Rach. She's one of my best friends and has made it clear she will never feel this way about me so-"

"She said that?" Rachel asked shocked. "You've actually spoken to her about this? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Oh, well yeah, see I waited for her one night in her bedroom, completely naked on her bed with a rose between my teeth," he frowned incredulously at her shocked expression. How could the woman miss his sarcasm? "Of course I haven't spoken about this," he snapped, pinching his nose, "but don't you remember the beach? I asked her out like a hundred times and she shot me down every single time. She doesn't think about me that way. Never will."

"I thought you were joking," Rachel admitted. "That was almost a year ago. You've liked her since then?"

"I was kinda joking at the time," Chandler told her with a small shrug. "But the more I thought about it…about _her,_ the more I realized I actually wanted her. Ironic huh? It's slowly got worse and worse through the months but the good news is I'm pretty sure it can't get any deeper or stronger so it will have to start going back in the opposite direction soon...right?"

Rachel offered him a sympathetic smile and patted his knee.

"Is it worth you talking to her?"

"Uh no," he said quickly. "I can do without the pity and awkwardness for just a while longer." She just looked at him and he sighed heavily. "You're one of her best friends, you live with the woman, so you know as well as I do that she doesn't think of me like that, so there's no point in humiliating myself. I'll…get over it – I told you, any day now it will ease off, just wait and see." He prayed he wasn't lying.

She studied him a moment before nodding, "ok," she agreed unconvinced. "Well, let me set you up on that date - it might help you…ya know…move on."

He shrugged non-committedly. She was probably right and he knew that but he really wasn't that interested in dating right now. His head was too filled with thoughts of Monica…and what wonderful thoughts they were. The sweetest kind of torture.

"You haven't even told Joey?" She asked curiously interrupting the said thoughts.

"Nope," he shrugged easily. "He's part of the group – it complicates things and besides the man hates secrets. That's why I talked to work people. No one was ever meant to meet them… just a bit of harmless office banter…they were 'safe'…"

"Yeah," she mused, understanding. Work people were usually safe…harmless.

* * *

"Oh my god you guys, guess what?" Rachel practically squealed as she got to her office desk the next morning. Keeping it a secret all night had been tough but these were work people- even Chandler admitted they were safe….harmless.

"Ooh, what?" Rosa asked sensing gossip.

"You know my friend Chandler?"

"The sexy Italian?" Louise asked.

"No that's Joey," Pam dismissed. "Chandler's the gay looking one."

"Yep, that one." Rachel tried not to laugh. "Well, I found out last night that he's totally in love with Monica."

"OMG!" Louise was shocked.

"That's so exciting," Rosa commented.

"Does she like him?" Pam asked. "Would they make a good couple?"

"I guess," Rachel hadn't really thought about it. "I could see them together. He thinks the world of her and would treat her really well. He can be really sweet in a relationship."

"Awww!"

"He's cute," Rosa commented.

"And funny," Louise pointed out, "well if you have that type of humor. I think she should go for it."

"Definitely," Pam agreed.

"Well she-" Rachel started but was interrupted by her boss calling her into the office. With a sigh she followed orders, ignoring as her phone started ringing. "Rosa can you-"

"Got it," Rosa smiled reaching over and picking up the phone. "Rachel Green's phone. Monica!" she gasped excitedly drawing the attention of the other girls. "We were just talking about ya girl."

"Really?" Monica asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, this is juicy stuff, hun. I think you should totally go for it. He's a cutie and Louise thinks he's funny. And he obviously adores you! Now, don't let Rachel put you off as it went wrong with her and Ross. Nothing can be better than being in a relationship with your best friend."

"I, uh-" Monica had no idea what they were talking about.

"Just give him a chance," Rosa pleaded, before noticing Rachel coming back into the office. "Rachel its Monica! I was just telling her-"

Rachel snatched the phone away quickly. "She doesn't know!" Rachel hissed although Monica heard every word. "He hasn't told her yet." Taking a deep breath she put on an extra fake cheery voice. "Hey Monica."

"What don't I know?"

"Is there any chance you didn't hear that?" Rachel winced, using Chandler's words from last night.

"Rachel." She used that tone.

"I'm not meant to tell you," Rachel whined.

"Look I was ringing to see if you wanted to meet up for lunch. Now it's not optional!"

"Mon-"

"12 o'clock at O'Maileys."

"Fine," she sighed hanging up and turning to her colleagues. "Great. Thanks a lot, now Chandler's gonna kill me."

"Are you going to tell her?" Pam asked.

"I have to…I think…," Rachel winced. "I mean, it's _Monica_. I can't lie to her, right?"

As the women nodded understandingly, Rachel threw herself into her work, trying to put the impending lunch at the back of her mind.

Damn work people.

* * *

TBC...

A bit of a shortie but seemed a good place to stop. The other chapters should be a bit chunkier and should be updated quickly. On a sidenote, if anyone noticed the similarities between this opening and that of discovering us, this one was actually started first but the rest is different...accept for Mondler getting together in the end...but that's a given right?

As always any feedback would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Monica asked impatiently, spot on 12 o'clock as they met outside the café. "What's going on?"

Damn it, she hadn't forgotten, as Rachel had hoped.

"Can we at least order first?" Rachel asked, settling into her chair and grabbing a menu, using it to defend herself from Monica's deadly glare.

The second they'd ordered their food, Monica raised a challenging eyebrow, "well? Who were they talking about?"

"Fine," Rachel sighed, knowing that there was no use trying to keep anything from Monica. When her roommate wanted information she was hard to deny…besides, she was a hell of a lot scarier than Chandler. "Fine, I found out last night, by mistake I want to point out, that someone has a little, well a kinda big-"

"Rachel."

"…crush on you," she finished lamely.

"Last night?" she asked confused, "I thought you went to the ballet with…oh?" Her eyes widened as it suddenly clicked into place.

Rachel nodded, confirming her silent conclusion, "Chandler, but look, please don't tell him you know. I promised that-"

She wasn't listening, "Chandler likes me?"

Something unexpected in Monica's voice caused her to look up, studying her friend closely, "yeah..."

"Really?" She sounded more excited and hopeful than anything else.

"Yeaaah," Rachel answered again, confused. "Do you…do you like him?"

Monica blushed slightly feeling like they were in high school all over again.

"I've sorta, maybe had feelings for him for a while," she finally admitted. "I didn't think it could ever go anywhere, we're friends and I didn't think for one second that he'd actually like me too. It's just nuts."

"Oh my god Monica, why didn't you tell me? This is huge!" she echoed her words from last night. It seemed even huger now that both had feelings for each other. That it wasn't a dead-end crush.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," she shrugged. "I thought it would just blow over and I didn't want people looking at us funny every time we shared a chair or had a, you know, friendly cuddle."

"'Friendly' my ass," Rachel muttered. Had the two of them just been flirting together all this time without even realizing it?

"This is just…wow," Monica still couldn't take it in, "I can't believe he likes me. Me! This _is_ huge, Rach. What do you think I should do?"

She pondered it for a moment, taking a sip of her drink, an idea coming to her, "next time you're alone just kiss him," she suggested as the food arrived. "If you don't feel anything then just tell him you were...trying something and to forget about it."

Monica pulled a face as she picked at her lunch, not liking the idea much, "I don't know. I'd have to wait until we're alone and then I'm not very comfortable with the idea of just jumping him. Shouldn't we talk first?"

"You could talk," Rachel agreed, "but you'd need to wait to be alone and you can't prearrange it. If he hears you say the words 'we need to talk' he's gonna panic and bolt. This is Chandler."

"Maybe," she shrugged unsure. They'd often talked just her and him, and he was very good at it. He had a way with words that not many of the others knew. Just her, in their private little moments that she had come to treasure over the years of close friendship.

"Ooooh," Rachel said excitably waving around her fork. "I know! I so know!"

"What?" she asked a little scared.

"I told Chandler I'd set him up on a blind date, as a thank you for coming to the ballet and to help him get over you."

"Ok…" Monica didn't like the sound of this; she didn't like the idea of Chandler being set up with some woman or the fact that Rachel was encouraging him to get over her.

"It should totally be _you_ ," she announced triumphantly.

Monica just looked at her as if she'd gone crazy, "What?"

"You can be the blind date!" Rachel explained excitedly, "oh, it would be so great."

"What are you talking about?" Monica repeated, her frown deepening.

"Look," Rachel tried to slow down a little, "you want to be able to sit down and talk to him properly, right?"

"Yeaaah."

"This would be the perfect opportunity. None of us would be around, no interruptions, privacy to talk or kiss as much as you want to…"

"Maybe," she could kinda see where this was going.

"It could be so romantic you know? There'd be wine, dinner, music – if you want to see if anything could happen between you then this is the best environment to be in. Aww, it'd be your first date."

"I guess," she still wasn't completely sold on the idea, "isn't it a bit over the top though? Shouldn't I just try and talk to him at the coffeehouse or something?"

"Oh, stop being silly," Rachel dismissed. "Trust me, it'll be perfect – he won't expect it at all. He'll be so surprised to see you; he's gonna be ecstatic. Ooh, I'll set it up for tomorrow night."

"I can't believe I'm actually considering this," she mused, troubling her lower lip with her teeth. Was this a good idea...or a really stupid one?

"Mon, you wanna be with him and he wants to be with you. You just need to start it the right way and this is a perfect opportunity. This is your chance to have what you both want."

Monica looked up and met her friend's eyes before slowly nodding.

"Ok," a small smile started to spread across her face. A date with Chandler? "My god, I can't believe this is happening. Wait! What if he refuses to go on the blind date? He hates them."

"I won't give him the option to say no," Rachel winked. "I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

"Ok," Monica nodded again, more to herself than her friend. "Ok, I'm actually gonna do this."

Rachel couldn't help but smile, the excitement in her roommate was clear. Caught up in the moment she pulled her into a hug, a few tears escaping. "I'm so happy for you."

She just hoped it would all pan out for the both of them.

* * *

Chandler sighed as he straightened his tie in the bathroom mirror. Giving himself a last once over he nodded, he'd do. He'd shaved, brushed his hair and donned a suit. That was the amount of effort he was prepared to put in for this stupid date.

"I can't believe Rachel talked you into a blind date," Joey laughed from the Barcalounger as he left the bathroom. "You hate blind dates."

"Can you blame me for not liking them?" Chandler asked turning to him. "Last time I went on one it turned out to be Janice…and that's not even the worst one. There's always something...weird about them."

"So why are you going?" he asked.

"Rachel made me. She used blackmail tactics," he deadpanned.

He was being deadly serious but as expected Joey's frown turned into a smile and a nod thinking his roommate was joking. He wished he was. He really didn't want to go on this date and was half tempted to cancel, though if he did that, he'd have to face Rachel's wrath and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Did Rachel tell you anything about her at all?" Joey pried.

"Nope," he shrugged. "Apparently she's 'my type'," he used his fingers to make little quote marks in the air.

"You have a type now?" Joey asked confused. "You're usually just grateful for anybody who's willing to sleep with you."

"Thanks man," he gave Joey a fake grin. "That's really helping my confidence."

"So, do you even know her name?"

"Nope, no idea," he admitted, perching on a barstool.

"Then how are you gonna know you've got the right woman? What if you start chatting up someone, thinking it's her and you're getting along really well, then bam the actual one taps you on the shoulder offended and you instantly have two women mad at you. That wouldn't be pretty...although it did happen to me once."

"You ended up sleeping with both of them," Chandler pointed out, having heard the story numerous times.

"I know," he smiled lost in memories, "maybe they'll sleep with you. Ooh get them really drunk and-"

"Again, thanks for that," Chandler said sarcastically, "but it won't happen. We're going to a restaurant and Rachel's booked a table in my name, so assuming there's not many 'Bings' about I'll be ok."

"Are you going to get there late so you can look at her first? If you don't like her you can just leave."

"No!" Chandler protested, "I'd never do that. That's horrible."

"What if she does it to you?"

Chandler glared at the man. He was nervous enough without Joey putting stupid thoughts into his head.

Joey picked up on the none too subtle look of his roommate, "I'm sure that won't happen. Rach will have picked someone…nice."

"I hope so," Chandler sighed, his fingers fiddling with the end of his tie, "I hope so."

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Rachel squealed, "It's been ages since I helped you get ready for a big date."

"I know!" Monica grinned pulling out a burgundy dress from her wardrobe. "I still can't believe it. I'm getting ready to go on a date with Chandler." She held the potential dress up against herself and studied it closely in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I like," Rachel approved running her hand over the material. "Is it new?"

"Uh huh," Monica smiled. "I saw it at lunch and I loved it instantly. I thought an occasion like this deserved a new dress, so I treated myself."

"You chose well, it's beautiful."

Excited, she slipped out of gown and into the dress, turning her back to Rachel so her friend could zip her up.

"Wow, Monica this looks stunning on you," Rachel approved. "It's such a lovely color, I'm so borrowing this, if Chandler doesn't rip it off you!"

"Rach!" Monica warned with a smile.

"Oh, you know I have a purse that would really go with this. Hang on."

As Rachel disappeared Monica studied herself in the mirror. She looked ok, she just hoped that Chandler would like it as much as Rachel thought he would. She still couldn't believe that in just over an hour she'd be sitting across a dinner table from her best friend, opening up about her feelings for him. It just seemed so surreal.

"Ta da!" Rachel reappeared, purse held out in front of her. "Wouldn't it be perfect?"

"Yeah, it really goes," Monica grinned reaching for it. "Thanks Rachel."

"Not a problem. So have you decided what you're going to say to him?" Rachel asked perching on the corner of the bed.

"Not really," she confessed, popping on her necklace. "I guess I'm just gonna have to be truthful and see what happens. I can't see how else to play it. You're sure he definitely likes me?"

"For the hundredth time yes," Rachel sighed. "Why would I make this up? The man is completely in love with you. He's gonna be thrilled to find out you're his blind date."

"I hope so," Monica confessed. "I really hope so."

* * *

Chandler took a deep breath, letting his lungs fill with the cool fresh air one last time. Exhaling slowly, he squared his shoulder and pushed open the glass doors of the restaurant. He really really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to make small talk and try to look interested in some stranger's life. He didn't want to deal with any attempts at flirting or imagine trying to avoid kissing her goodnight. He just wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Despite his best efforts, he was still too wrapped up in thoughts of his best friend. He really had tried to stop thinking about her when Rachel announced she'd set up this date. He'd told himself to forget about Monica and focus on whoever he was going to be spending the evening with. Tried to convince himself that this mystery woman might be perfect for him and he's miss out on a great opportunity because he was too busy daydreaming about Monica. Monica who he'd never have. But he'd failed horribly. The more he tried to forget her, the stronger the thoughts and images came.

Her smile, her eyes, her hair; God, he had it bad.

"Bing, I believe I have a table for two booked?" He prayed that they'd be a problem with the booking and then he'd have to cancel and then Rachel couldn't get mad at him as it would be outside his control.

"Certainly, this way."

He bit back the groan of annoyance as he followed the oblivious man to his table. He was first.

"Can I get you a drink whilst you wait for your companion?"

"Just a beer thanks," he asked, his throat suddenly dry.

The problem was he didn't even know why he was so nervous. He didn't even care about this date or what she thought of him. Hell, he'd be grateful if she pulled a Joey and took one look at him and left.

Anxiously he started to tap the table, nodding his thanks to the waiter when a glass was placed in front of him. He took a mouthful swallowing the cool liquid as he glanced at his watch. She was late. Maybe she wasn't coming? He wondered how long he'd have to hang around for a date he didn't actually want to be on.

He had his answer seconds later when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey."

He froze in confusion.

* * *

TBC...

I did warn you not to take this one too seriously!

Thanks for all the reviews - you guys are simply awesome :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler spun around, more than a little confused to see Monica standing there beside his chair. Her hair was done all nicely and she was wearing a dress that was just wow...she looked stunning, simply incredible. He stood up quickly, scrambling to his feet as he swallowed hard. She looked nervous, her teeth worrying her gorgeous lips and her fingers squeezing the life out of her handbag strap.

He moved his own lips but no sound came out. He cleared his throat, trying again, "h-hey," he finally managed to stutter. He was staring at her, drinking her in; she was truly beautiful. "W-what are you doing here?"

Was she here on a date with someone? Oh that would suck big time. He definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate on his crappy date if she was in the same room, maybe even sitting in his eye line… no way in hell.

"I, uh, I-" Monica faltered; she hadn't expected him not to connect the dots, that she'd have to actually explain this to him. "I'm your…uh…date," she admitted somewhat lamely.

Chandler continued to just stare at her, trying to process what was happening and failing miserably. Monica was _his_ date? Had Rachel done this as some sort of joke? Was Monica here to meet him voluntarily or had Rachel pulled one over on her too, trying to play matchmaker?

"I don't understand," he finally admitted.

She swallowed, breaking eye contact and tucking a strand of curled hair behind her ear. She was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and self-conscious. This was such a stupid idea. A very stupid idea; damn Rachel. "Um-"

"Is everything ok, sir, miss?" Their waiter interrupted. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Red wine, please," she responded quickly.

Realizing that they were both still standing and that they were receiving more than a few curious looks, Monica hurriedly took the empty seat across from Chandler's. She was pleased when he followed suit, even if somewhat slower.

"I'm still a little confused," Chandler admitted, which was somewhat of an understatement. "Why are you here exactly?"

Oh he prayed this wasn't a trick…

"Ok, look, I should probably start from the beginning," she sighed, wishing she had that red wine for some much needed Dutch courage. Instead, she grabbed the red napkin and started to fold it between her fingers; something to occupy them. "You see, um," why was this so much harder than she'd thought? "Rachel, uh, she told me what happened the other night," it was easier confessing this to the tablecloth, although she could feel his eyes on her, "about those guys from your office…"

"Oh." Damn it, he knew Rachel wouldn't be able to keep this a secret...

"She tried her best not to tell me," she said as if hearing his thoughts, "she really did, but I kinda forced her to spill and well, she cracked stupidly easy, but…I'm really pleased she did."

"Huh?" He jerked in surprise and Monica risked a quick glance at his gorgeous blue eyes. They were too intense for her and instantly she broke the contact. Taking a deep breath she readied herself to talk to the table once more.

"See, I've sorta been having these feelings for you, for a while now actually."

He froze in shock. Feelings? _Feelings_ feelings? She couldn't mean? "W-what kinda feelings?" He asked dumbstruck.

"I've, uh," she swallowed, trying to remember Rachel's reassurances that he was crazy about her too, despite how it currently seemed. "Well, lately I've felt something a little stronger than friendship towards you."

There she'd said it. She'd shown her cards, played her aces and there was no taking it back. She held her breath in anticipation as she awaited his verdict.

Silence.

"Chandler?" she asked a little worried, lifting her head to look at him. Had Rachel made a mistake? Had she just made the biggest fool of herself? She was gonna kill her.

"I…wow…I," he finally whispered, "that's…I mean…"

There were so many thoughts spinning around in his confused brain. Monica actually liked him? Had actually wanted to come on a date with him? Things like this didn't happen to him. Was he dreaming? Sitting here daydreaming about Monica and any minute now some unwanted blind date would tap him on the shoulder and ruin this incredible mirage?

"Chandler," she said as gently as she could, pushing down the panic that was starting to rise within her. "I kinda need full sentences from you here. Did Rachel get it wrong? Cause if you don't feel the same way then-"

"No!" he said sharply, quickly, her words breaking through his fog. "No, Rachel didn't get it wrong, she, got it right." He looked up at her and took in her incredible features, "she got it very _very_ right," he swallowed, scrubbing a quick hand through his hair as he tried to get a control on his emotions. "I…just…sorry, I'm just finding this all a little hard to take in. I can't believe this," he finally said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips as realization started to set in. "I just never thought in a million years that you could ever feel the same way."

She let out a relieved breath. Thank God.

"Well I do," she smiled back almost shyly, "I definitely do."

He was staring at her with a soft expression which she hadn't seen on him before. It suited him. Slowly, as if scared she might reject him, he reached over and lightly took her hands in his across the table. She didn't reject him, instead she smiled encouragingly, welcoming the feel of his hands.

He smiled back at her, his eyes shining with happiness. She felt his thumb start to gently draw little circles on her skin, she swallowed, the contact leaving little sparks where they touched. It felt so exciting that he was sat across from her, holding her hand. She couldn't quite believe that they were on a date with each other and that he was looking at her like he was. She held his eyes, enjoying that she was allowed to stare into them, god, they were such a perfect shade of blue.

"Are you ready to order?"

The waiter appeared from nowhere, with Monica's wine in hand.

Both sprang back guiltily, very embarrassed; the mood well and truly broken. Chandler flustered, fumbling for his menu, opening it quickly and ordered the first thing he saw. Monica followed his lead, anxious to get rid of the waiter and get back to their private conversation.

"So, ah," Chandler cleared his throat, taking a sip of his beer. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, genuinely curious, "Why all…this?" he gestured around the restaurant.

"I guess I was shocked when Rachel told me, and then _she_ was shocked when I told her," Monica shrugged self-consciously, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, wishing he would reach out and take her hand again. "She was the one who actually suggested this, said it would be a good opportunity for us to talk without interruptions…" she thought it best not to mention the kissing plan.

He swallowed, still unable to stop smiling, "Yeh, I guess she's right….I just can't believe I'm on a date with Monica Geller. Monica Geller!"

She blushed a little, laughing, thrilled that his hand came across the table and claimed hers again. It just felt so natural. "And me with you."

"So, what can one expect on a 'Monica' date?" he asked a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Well…." she smiled back, glad that the awkwardness was fading into their usual banter, with an exciting edge of flirting, "I would expect to be wined and dined"

"Check," he nodded. "Next?"

"Treated to some brilliant dinner conversation…"

"That's a given," he quipped, squeezing her hand encouragingly, "what else?"

"If I like the guy, maybe we'd go somewhere afterwards where we could do some dancing."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, then he'd walk me home," she continued as he laced his fingers through hers.

"Well, it's a little outta my way but I think I can manage that…"

She laughed again, unable to believe just how incredible she felt at this moment. She loved the large smile that he couldn't seem to shake from his face, loved that it was because of her.

"And if he really played his cards right," she continued teasingly, "he might even be invited in for a nightcap, but there's no guarantees."

"Obviously," he swallowed. He wanted all those things; how he wanted all these things and more. He couldn't believe this was happening and that he was actually on a date with Monica. He was going to enjoy every second of it with this amazing woman.

"What about you?" she asked taking a sip of her drink, before meeting his gorgeous eyes again, "what can _I_ expect from a 'Chandler' date?"

"Usually?" she nodded, "well, most often it starts with an uncomfortable silence, which I break with some inappropriate jokes, followed by awkward conversation and she leaves before dessert."

She shook her head at his self-deprecating humor, "well it's not gonna be like that tonight," she promised softly, squeezing his hand.

"I hope not," he admitted, his voice a little dry and husky, "cause I'm kinda hoping for a second date."

He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling and she swallowed. The butterflies were back but in a good way.

"Well," she wet her lips, "don't get too cocky but I'd say that's pretty much a given."

It was his turn to swallow, ducking his head slightly, "that's, uh, good to know."

He met her eyes again, getting lost in them when a member of the restaurant staff appeared with a cordless phone.

"Apologies, Mr Bing? We have a telephone call for you from a Mr Ken Adams. He says it's urgent."

Wincing, he looked at Monica and saw her raised eyebrow.

"You arranged for a fake call?" she challenged.

"Noooo," he denied lamely. She continued to look at him. "Maybe, look, I didn't know _you_ were gonna be my date. I was expecting to want to leave by now so I could go home and think about you."

"Really? That's so sweet-"

"Sir?"

Oh right. Chandler reluctantly tore his eyes away from Monica and onto the pissed worker, "sorry," he muttered taking the phone from him.

"Joey?" he asked listening to the voice on the other end, "No, I know, Ken Adams isn't needed. Nope," he looked over at Monica and made a show of rolling his eyes, making the appropriate noises at his roommate. "You can tell me about the new Pop-tart flavor later. Look, I've gotta get back to my date now Joe…yeah," he looked up and met her eyes, a teasing spark entering his, "yeah, she is hot."

Monica felt herself flush under his gaze. This new territory was edgy and boy was it exciting.

Without breaking eye-contact Chandler clicked off the phone and handed it back to the confused man just as the waiter appeared with their food. Deciding to join her with the red wine Chandler ordered a bottle to share. Not the finest bottle, but one he knew she'd like.

"Trying to get me drunk, Bing?"

"Maybe," he said coyly before frowning as he took in his dinner, "what the hell did I order?"

She laughed, glancing at his plate for a second before expertly announcing, "chicken jambalaya."

He just blinked at her.

"Just try it," she urged.

"Be it on your head Miss Geller," he grumbled good-naturedly. He took one last look at her and her plate of appetizing food before glancing back at his plate again. With a shrug he tucked in, it wasn't too bad. "So, tell me something about yourself that I don't know," he asked as they ate.

"What?" she frowned, surprised, "seriously?"

"That's what you do on first dates," he insisted matter of factly, "Get to know the other person."

"Chandler! We already know each other," she protested, "I know you better than I know most people."

"I know that," he complained, "come on, please, humor me."

"Um…." Her mind was blank.

"Ok fine, I'll go first," he compromised to which she nodded, intrigued at what he'd share, "when I was young, really young, before I understood how dysfunctional my parents' marriage was and well before my dad came out, I really wanted a brother or a sister. I used to beg them but my mom said and I quote, 'I have less chance of getting pregnant with your father than salmon swimming upstream in shark infested water' so she bought me a goldfish instead. She expected it to be the same as a sibling. Obviously it wasn't, despite the fact he was a great little fish, I've never liked being an only child. Especially when the divorce went through and everything that followed. I guess I'm a little bit in awe of what you and Ross have."

"I never knew that," she admitted.

"I know," he offered a small grin, "that was kinda the point."

"What was the goldfish's name?" she asked curiously around a mouthful of food.

"TC," he remembered fondly.

"TC?" she frowned, "what kind of name is that for a fish?"

He shrugged a little, "he was named after Top Cat," he admitted before blushing.

"Again, what kind of name is that for a fish?"

"I thought it would be a funny name…I was kinda a funny kid but I used to love Top Cat. I'd watch the reruns after school."

"I never knew that either," she teased, liking finding out these little silly things that few people knew, "Is that what we can thank your unique sense of humor on?"

"Probably," he chuckled, accepting her teasing easily, "So, come on, now you know _two_ things about me," he pointed out. "Tell me one of your secrets."

She thought about it as she took another mouthful, Chandler already knew so much about her. "I had a crush on you when we first met."

He looked up surprised, "at thanks giving?"

"Yeah," she smiled shyly, "you were a cute college guy with stupid hair, sue me."

He grinned up at her, that amazing sparkle in his eyes, "my hair wasn't that stupid."

"Trust me," she laughed, "it really was, but despite it, I thought you were really cute and that's why I made you that mac n cheese."

"I'm glad you did," he smiled. They shared another moment before he swallowed and took a mouthful of wine. "Ok, something else…I almost got expelled from school for turning up drunk."

"I thought you went to boarding school?" she frowned.

"Oh, this was before boarding school," he admitted, "it's probably one of the reasons I got sent to boarding school."

"How old were you?"

"Nine," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"So you drank and smoked at nine?"

"I went through a bit of a problem phase," he shrugged unbothered. "Water under the bridge now, right, I mean look how normal I turned out."

She snorted and he pretended to look offended, "hey!" he protested.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, stroking his arm reassuringly, enjoying the contact. "If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not normal. That would be boring and I like you how you are, like it very much."

He raised his eyebrows surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"And," Monica continued, "I'm far from normal either, so it will be nice being abnormal together."

He raised his glass, "I'll drink to that!"

Their glasses chinked and they smiled happily at each other. Their eyes locking as they enjoyed the moment, the shift from friends to more. The start of their date had been a success and both were very much looking forward to the rest of the night...

* * *

TBC…part 2 of the date to come!

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. Always very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Monica tucked into her fruit cocktail but her eyes were firmly on Chandler's chocolate cheesecake. Damn it, why hadn't she ordered that. Stupid healthy fruit.

"Mon," she looked up at Chandler's voice, "The way you're looking at my dessert is making me jealous, you're practically drooling."

She blushed slightly and Chandler grinned wickedly; he was absolutely loving this. Who knew flirting with Monica Geller could be so much fun?

"Sorry," she recovered, smiling, her foot slowly brushing his under the table, "we can't have my date jealous of his own chocolate dessert."

He swallowed, "no we can't."

Their eyes locked for the hundredth time tonight but it still sent a little thrill through him. Part of him still couldn't quite believe his luck. That Monica was actually on a date with him. Not only that but she was flirting with him, and smiling, and kept finding little ways to touch him. It was simply heaven.

It was Monica who broke the eye contact first, her hand reaching out to squeeze his before picking up her fork. Chandler watched as she chased the chosen grape around with her utensil before succeeding in capturing and piercing it. She brought it to her lips, but once again her eyes drifted over to his plate and he resisted chuckling.

"Want me to get you something else instead?" he asked, reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip, "I could get a second piece of cheesecake in."

"No," she shook her head, "that's ok, it's my own fault for choosing this, but next time we go out, make sure I order something naughty."

He almost choked on his wine. Oh, he could think of all kinds of _naughty_ things and was unable to stop his mind from going there. She instantly realized where his trail of thought had gone and blushed a little.

"I meant for dessert," she stated, again taking in his raised eyebrow and realizing that hadn't helped matters. "Oh, stop it," she chuckled, playfully hitting his arm, though letting her hand linger so she could soothe it instantly, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey, I didn't say anything," he protested his innocence. "I offered to get you a second dessert and got hit for my trouble."

"You can't play innocent with me, I know your mind and how it works, Mister."

"Ok, ok," he smiled, holding his hands up in mock defense, "I may confess to having slightly less than innocent thoughts about you from time to time." She raised an eyebrow, "ok, ok, most of the time."

She flushed, loving how his confession sent a little shiver through her, "me too," she admitted, swallowing, "about you I mean."

"Yeah?" he asked, suddenly very interested. "Me? Really?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" she pointed out, "yes you, now quit fishing and start eating before I finish that cheesecake for you."

Buzzing, still on a high that she thought about him that way, he decided to try something. It was probably clichéd and silly but it looked pretty slick in the chickflicks she made him man-up...or man-down, and watch. Figuring what the heck, he loaded up his fork with a decent-sized portion and held it out to her in invitation.

"Want some?"

Chandler wiggled the spoon temptingly, along with his eyebrows.

He was unprepared for what happened next. Monica's face lit up in anticipation, it practically glowed. She closed her eyes, slowly she leaned forward, almost in slow motion. He watched stunned as her red lips sensuously enclosed around the chocolate treat. He swallowed. She then made a completely unexpected deep sound of pleasure that went straight to his groin. Dear God. He watched transfixed as she slowly pulled away, still practically purring. Her eyes opened only to roll back in her head as she sighed contently.

"Oh my god, that was soooo good," she sighed to which he could only grunt. It never looked like _that_ in the movies. "Can I have another piece?"

She was going to kill him.

"S-sure," he was stammering again, "here, it's, uh yours," he insisted, pushing it towards her. He didn't think he'd survive if she did that again, it might well be game over.

"I can't do that," she protested, although she helped herself to another piece. Helplessly he watched that mouth, listening as it groaned again but thankfully not quite as loud as before. "It's too good for you to miss out on- I'd feel guilty of depriving you."

Before he knew it Monica had piled up the fork and was holding it out in front of him. Swallowing hard, he leant forward and let her feed him. Knowing he wasn't doing it anywhere near as sexily as she had. But she was right, it was good.

With one dessert gone, one abandoned and another bottle of wine slowly consumed, their touches and looks were becoming a little bolder.

"So, any more secrets I should know about?" she asked, stroking his arm.

He looked at her for a moment as if having some internal debate with himself. Eventually he came to a decision and nodded.

"Yeah…about a year ago I fell hard for my best friend," he admitted softly, meeting her eyes and holding them captive. "I didn't think she'd ever feel the same way about me because she's so beautiful – inside and out, she's the most brilliant person I've been lucky enough to meet. She's the kindest, most caring friend a man could ask for. She means the world to me."

"God," she whispered, blinking back tears, she really hadn't been expecting that. "Chandler, that was so…"

"Have you met Phoebe? Ow!" He laughed as she whacked him, hard. "You know I meant you," he smiled endearingly, his fingers coming up to gently caress her cheek. "You're perfect, Mon, you're amazing and generous and adorable and the best person I know…how could it ever be anyone but you?"

"Wow," she swallowed, his words and fingers evoking so many emotions within her, "that was….I don't know what….I..."

Her eyes were a little watery as they met his. They stared at each other for a moment acknowledging and embracing the change in their relationship. That they were already past the point of no return. Feelings had been shared and exposed and now came the defining moment.

With his fingers still stroking her cheek, they mutually leant forward slowly, savoring the anticipation. They waited a beat before their eyes fluttered closed and their lips met for the first time. It was soft and gentle, but oh so good, as their lips tenderly explored each other's.

As they pulled apart, Monica blushed slightly, she hadn't expected it to feel that fantastic. She'd thought it might be weird crossing that friendship line, thought it might be hesitant or awkward, take some getting used to. But it hadn't and for once she was very glad to be so wrong.

"We have gotta do that more often," Chandler commented lightly as his fingers came up to stroke a stray strand of hair and she chuckled in agreement.

"Deal," she promised, her hands cupping his cheeks, her fingers lightly tracing his skin.

They stared into each other's eyes again, each getting lost in perfect blue, before they closed the distance and shared another sweet kiss.

When they seperated, Monica was grinning widely, her hand dropping down onto his thigh, "you're really good at that," she swallowed, causing him to beam ear to ear.

"You're pretty awesome at it too," he promised, "although, I might need a bit more evidence to back that up."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

He wasn't sure if it was the way she said it, if he was still effected by those kisses or if the wine had totally got to him, but he suddenly found himself very hot under the collar. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Unable to resist temptation he claimed her lips again. It was more passionate than the last, deeper and his head started to spin. She tasted of the wine and chocolate dessert and it was an intoxicating experience.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Monica murmured against his cheek as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly, "but I know I'm more than happy to make up for lost time." He wanted to kiss her again already and leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss to her lips, loving that after dreaming about it for so long he was actually allowed it do this whenever he wanted...he may well have to quit work.

Monica smiled brightly as her hand stroked his cheek again, before trailing down his neck to the knot of his tie and onto his chest, "wanna get out of here?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard before nodding. God yes. Opening his eyes he looked around the restaurant to flag down a waiter, embarrassed to see that they were the last table left and several waiters and waitresses were standing around staring daggers at them.

"Opps," he muttered as he apologetically signaled for the bill.

"I didn't even notice," she said quietly, a little red in the face.

"Me neither," he confessed, "I mean what kinda place is already empty at-" he glanced at his watch. "Oh."

"What?"

He held out his wrist, holding back a smile as her hands pulled his wrist closer to her face, "no! Where did the time go? I swear it feels like 8pm."

"I know," he agreed as he paid the bill, being sure to leave a generous tip.

Ever the gentleman, Chandler helped her on with her coat, wanting to kiss her neck or soft hair, but conscious of the extra eyes on them. Hand in hand they walked out into the dark night, much to the joy of the restaurant staff who promptly locked the doors behind them.

"So," he began, "as it's a little later than expected, I guess we won't be doing the dancing part of the Monica date experience."

"There's always next time," she suggested. She'd had a pretty perfect date as it was and was more than confident that there'd be plenty more to come.

"I like the sound of that," he did. Really did, amazed but very grateful that she wanted this to continue. "Are you free tomorrow night or do I still have to play it cool and not phone you for 3 days?"

She sniggered at that and he pulled her closer as they began the leisurely walk back to their apartment building. "That might be a little awkward seeing as we're neighbors and all."

"Since when have I been just a 'neighbor'?" he protested. "Even when I first moved in I was 'your brother's old college roommate,' which quickly turned to 'friend' then 'good friend' and then much to Rachel's annoyance 'best friend'."

"And now?" she asked, pausing their walk so she could turn to face him, her arms coming to slide around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

"Hopefully more than a friend?" he said honestly, his eyes meeting hers. "I wanna be so much more, Monica. I don't care what you want to call me- your lover, boyfriend, partner, other half, arm candy, main squeeze," he tried to chuckle but had a lump in his throat, "I just wanna be with you Mon."

The look in his eyes made her catch her breath, "when did you become so perfect?"

"I'm far from it," he scoffed gently, "but hopefully I'll be perfect for you? Or try to be at least."

Lost for words she just pulled him in for another toe curling kiss which he happily returned. He tightened his hold on her as he tried to convey to her just how much this all meant to him; how much _she_ meant to him.

They resumed their walk, cab after cab passing them as New Yorkers enjoyed their Friday night adventures. It wasn't long before they made it to their building and slowly climbed the stairs; both wishing for time to slow down so they could savor being together before they had to return to reality.

"Well," Chandler teased as they stood in the hallway, "delivered to your door as promised. Does that deserve that drink or-"

In answer she pushed open her front door and pulled him inside.

"Hi," Rachel greeted them with a smirk, taking in their sappy expressions and joint hands. "I take it you guys had a good date?"

"Best blind date I've ever been set up on," Chandler admitted as Monica dropped his hand and headed into the kitchen area, his eyes following her, "thank you by the way."

"Aren't you glad I didn't let you cancel?" she teased as she stood up from the couch. "I'll leave you kids to continue your date in private. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Thanks Rach."

Rachel was amused by the identical pairs of eyes looking back at her gratefully. As she closed her bedroom door she threw a pointed look to Monica- she wanted _all_ the gossip in the morning.

Once Rachel had left Chandler moved further into the kitchen area, placing his arms around her and pulling her in for another kiss. He could get used to kissing her like this. As the kettle boiled he reluctantly let her pull away but much to her joy, he kept an arm around her waist. Drinks made, he accepted the hot beverage without question. She grinned at him before moving to the table and he eagerly followed.

"Does anyone else know we went out?" Chandler asked, moving his chair slightly closer to hers.

"No," she shook her head, "Rachel promised not to tell anyone."

"Yeah good luck with that," he shook his head, "she promised me the same thing."

They shared a smile as they found each other's hands again. They sat in contented silence for a while, each taking occasional sips of their drinks as they contemplated everything that had happened tonight.

"Well," it was Chandler that broke the silence. "I should probably head home, try and beat the traffic and all." Despite his words he didn't make any effort to move.

"You don't wanna...I mean, I thought you'd wanna stay the night? Here?"

"I do," he murmured, wetting his lips before meeting her eyes, his hand squeezing hers, "I _really_ do. But shouldn't we take this slow? I mean it's 'us' – you and me. This is what I've dreamt about for so long but I don't wanna rush anything."

"It's been almost 10 years," she pointed out lightly, "a decade, not many people would consider that rushing."

"I know," he nodded with a little grin before meeting her eyes again, "but we haven't dated for 10 years. We haven't felt like this for 10 years. No matter how much we both probably dreamt about getting together, never did I imagine that a date with you would have ever been that good. It felt so right, so perfect and the kisses, my god Monica, I never thought they'd be as hot as that. And as much as I _so_ want to take you into that bedroom and worship every inch of you until the morning, I just think letting our heads adjust to everything is probably the smarter move. A lot has changed tonight."

"So," she offered him a teasing smile, "you're actually turning down sex?"

"I'm postponing," he corrected, with a teasing glint of his own. He stood, tugging her up with him. "That's ok right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, resting her head against him as he pulled her into a light hug. "I understand, I do, but a part of me really wants that whole worshipping until the morning thing."

He chuckled deeply and she felt the vibrations rumble against her, "I just don't want to risk ruining anything," he confessed softly. "I can't screw this up, I can't lose you."

She nodded, feeling as he tightened their embrace. She couldn't stand the thought of ever losing Chandler either, of not having him in her life.

"You won't ever lose me," she promised, tilting her head up to find his lips, sealing their promise.

The kiss turned passionate fast and Monica forced herself to pull away, "if you want to postpone this I get that, but just so you know, _I'm_ more than ready to be with you."

He just stared at her, his eyes darkening and another thrill went through her that he was looking like that because of her. Leaning forward she placed a soft lingering kiss to his lips before stepping away entirely. She couldn't help but smile at the dumbstruck look on his face. Still, he was the one that wanted to wait.

"Thank you for such a great date," she said quietly.

He blinked, shaking his head and snapping out of his daze, "right, yeah you too. I honestly think it was one of the best nights of my life."

It made her feel so happy and goofy inside that she resisted pointing out they could make it even better. She could last another night or two, "me too."

He offered her a dazzling smile, one that went all the way to his eyes, "night Monica."

"Night Chandler."

Their eyes met again, understanding, hope and a delicious undercurrent of excitement sizzled between them. Swallowing hard and scrubbing a hand through his hair he forced his feet to move to the door, throwing her one last cute smile before he left. She couldn't decide if she should be floating on cloud 9 or sexually frustrated beyond belief.

Faced with the same dilemma Chandler walked into apartment 19 and just stood there.

"You ok?"

He blinked in surprise, not having noticed his roommate, "what?"

"You ok?" Joey repeated, "how was your date? I was starting to think you weren't gonna come home- what happened, you strike out at the last hurdle?"

"No," he frowned, "it was an amazing date with an amazing woman," he wasn't sure if he was meant to tell him about her identity just yet, "I had the best date ever in the history of dates."

"Then why are you back here?" Joey questioned.

Chandler looked at him a moment before frowning, "what am I doing back here?" he asked out loud, confused. It had been the most incredible date he'd ever gone on, hands down and the fact it was with Monica was simply outstanding. The love and connection between the two of them was clearly there, a special bond that years of friendship had created. Solid foundations. Now Monica actually wanted to spend the night with him and he'd turned her down? What if she came to her senses tomorrow? What if this was his one opportunity to spend the entire night making love with her over and over. His chance to show them both just how incredible this thing between them could be. "I shouldn't be back here."

Muttering to himself, he quickly left apartment 19 and a very confused roommate behind him, and made his way back into apartment 20.

* * *

A/N- I'm pretty sure I warned you it was all cliched sappy fluff! Just one more chapter to go to round up this 'oneshot'.

Would love to hear your thoughts as always and thank you so much to you guys that have reviewed :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Monica turned when she heard the door opening, a large smile spreading across her face when she saw who was standing there, "hey, you forget something?" she asked curious.

In answer, he walked purposely forward, stopping just in front of her, very much in her personal space. Mischievous blue eyes met questioning ones before he nodded, "yeah," he whispered, "you."

Before she could register what was happening he crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped in surprise but quickly recovered, kissing him back just as demandingly, groaning as their bodies pressed flush against each other. One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head, holding it in place. He threaded his fingers through her soft hair as hers roamed his back, desperately wishing they were running over bare skin.

Gently he started to maneuver her backwards towards her bedroom.

"I'm not complaining," Monica murmured, as his lips moved to her ear, his hands continued to caress, " _really_ not complaining," she shivered, "but what changed your mind? I thought you wanted to wait a bit?"

"I realized I couldn't wait," he admitted, pulling away enough to meet her eyes. "I've waited to be with you for _so_ long Mon, that it would be stupid to deny us any longer. We've already crossed the friendship line, anyhow, so now it's time to establish ourselves firmly in the relationship zone."

"Just as long as there are no jokes about sticking a flag pole anywhere," she chuckled, it turning into a giggle as he started to attack her neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured against her skin as his hands continued to stroke any part of her he could reach.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," she confessed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations he was creating, "I would have waited but I'm _so_ glad I don't have too!"

"Amen to that," he murmured as they reached the threshold of her bedroom, "and talking of which, I do believe I promised this body some worshipping until sunrise."

Her laugh turned into a shriek as he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and kicked the door firmly shut.

* * *

Daylight slowly made its way through the crack in the curtains and gently awoke Chandler. Opening his eyes a huge smile spread across his face as last night came flooding back to him in full color. He couldn't believe how much everything had changed in just one evening…with just one date…although, what a date it had been.

He looked at the sleeping beauty beside him, trying to memorize every little detail of the first morning they would wake up together; hopefully it would be the first of many mornings. Unable to resist, he carefully lifted one of his hands to brush a piece of her hair back from her face, his fingers lingering in the soft dark locks as her eyes fluttered open.

Chandler was in awe of the incredible smile that appeared on her face, "hey," her eyes were shining with uncensored happiness

"Hey yourself," he whispered softly, leaning across for a soft gentle morning kiss.

She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes again and just reveling in the fact that Chandler was beside her, his naked body pressing against her side, his fingers stroking her hair as he continued to place little kisses on her face. She felt so content, cherished even. She liked it.

He shifted and she turned her body to face him. She opened her eyes to meet his, smiling at the joy so evident on his face. Her hands came to stroke his cheeks, "I'm so glad you came back last night," she admitted, "I can't believe how goooooood we are together."

As soon as she'd started to like him _that_ way, it hadn't taken her long to start imagining what making love with him would be like. How it would feel to have his hands on her body, his lips on her skin. She'd hoped it would be good but nothing could have prepared her for the night they'd just shared. He'd been so attentive and loving and so explosively good.

"Me too," he admitted, "you are pretty darn incredible at doing that naughty stuff."

She chuckled, "I think we inspire each other," she decided with a seductive smile, "fancy another round?" she offered, her voice dropping.

"I'm never gonna say no to that..."

* * *

A while later they were wrapped in each other's arms, just basking in the aftermath.

"That was unbelievable," Chandler murmured in awe.

"Oh yeah," she grinned in agreement, snuggling closer to him, loving the feeling of being like this with him.

"I should really go," he sighed after a moment, "I really have to pee and the others could turn up at any minute."

She sighed in disapproval, her arms tightening around him, "I don't like that plan. Do you have a plan B?"

"I don't like it either," he chuckled, stroking her arm, his fingers dancing over her skin, "but my bladder is kinda insisting. Plus, I want us to _tell_ the others…not show them. Especially not Ross," he winced, "can you imagine if he caught me coming out of your bedroom? That wouldn't be fair to the man...or me. He might try and seriously hurt me."

"I guess," she sighed, still not loosening her embrace, "do we have to tell them all today?"

"Uh huh, remember _Rachel_ knows," he reminded her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "If maybe no one knew, I'd suggest keeping this between us for a little while but with Rachel knowing that would be impossible. She loves to gossip and even if she tried to keep it a secret, we both know it really doesn't take much to break her."

"True," Monica chuckled, remembering how easy it was to get her to spill about Chandler's crush.

"So, as Ross is like one of my oldest friends and you're his little sister, I'd rather it came from me than Rachel."

Monica thought about it. As much as she loved both her brother and her roommate, she knew Rachel would love to 'accidently' tell him, just to have one over on him. They were in a better place than they had been but with Ross seeing Emily, Rachel wasn't the happiest bunny.

"So, we tell them all today?"

"Yeah," he sighed, not sounding thrilled either, "but I want to tell Ross first, before the others."

She nodded reluctantly, "Ok, when should we do it?" she asked, not particularly looking forward to the conversation but knowing it couldn't be avoided.

"Would you mind if I told him alone?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

She frowned, shifting slightly so she could take a proper look at his face, "why? He's _my_ brother, shouldn't I be the one to tell him?"

Chandler winced, shaking his head, "there are protocols around this sort of stuff, plus I promised him like a decade ago that I'd never try to sleep with you."

"What?" she laughed surprised, "When?"

"You remember that second thanksgiving I spent at your parents' house when I was practically drooling over you and before the whole toe thing?" she nodded, her turn to wince, "he made me swear to him I wouldn't ever try anything with you."

"Honey," she chuckled a little amused, "that was a long long time ago, ok? You have every right to try anything and everything with me," she ran her finger down his chest, "Ross knows you, knows you wouldn't hurt me and that I wouldn't hurt you. It's our decision, our lives."

"I know," he promised, placing a kiss to her lips, "but I just want to talk to him. If we tell him the right way he can't get mad...hopefully. If he finds out the wrong way he may very well try and kill me."

"If you say so," she chuckled, trying to picture either of the men attempting to physically fight, "but you forget something in your logic."

He raised an eyebrow, "enlighten me, Miss Geller."

"He's in love, he can't get mad," she announced proudly.

"That's true," Chandler nodded impressed at her quick thinking, "this _is_ good timing on our part. Very good timing."

Ross was OTT smitten with Emily at the moment. Chandler had seen him in love a few times – Carol, Rachel and now Emily. Each time was the same – he pretty much did the love-sick puppy dog thing, which would definitely work in their favor.

"We should congratulate ourselves," she suggested, her hand sliding further down his chest.

"We can, later," he promised with a cheeky grin, loving this flirty insatiable side of her, "Once everyone knows and my bladder is back to normal size."

She laughed, finally releasing him so he could stand up and she followed, walking him to the door. Simultaneously they pressed their ears against it, straining to hear any sounds of life the other side. It sounded all quiet…

"I'll go first," Monica suggested, making a move to leave. She paused as she felt Chandler's hand on her wrist, she turned and glanced at him questioningly. He flashed her a wicked smile before pulling her in for one final hard kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the goofy grin on his face showed he was anything but apologetic.

"Good, I'm finding you pretty hard to resist too," she promised, pressing a chaste kiss to his willing lips before breaking away with a sigh, wishing they could just stay here all day. With a final meaningful look, she opened the door and sneaked out. "It's clear," she announced moments later.

He stepped out quickly, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the front door, "I'll see you in a little while," he whispered, meeting her eyes, he still couldn't quite believe his luck.

She nodded, as her arms slipped easily around his neck, "yeah," she agreed, finding it difficult to break away from his gaze, "thank you so much for an amazing date," she smiled.

"Ditto," he grinned sweetly, swooping down to claim her lips once more. His arms went around her petite waist, holding her close to him.

"Don't mind me."

They sprang apart guiltily as a smirking Rachel came out of her bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

"Um…"

"Hey, I'm not judging," Rachel held up her hands, "I've been known, on occasion, to indulge on the first date," she winked, "a good job you haven't got far to go for that walk of shame, Chandler," she laughed.

"Walk of shame?" he frowned, already missing Monica's lips.

"You know, the walking home the morning after in yesterday's clothes."

"Oh," he frowned again, looking down at the creased shirt he wore, under his jacket.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Rachel laughed disappearing into the bathroom.

"I really need to go," against better judgement he leaned down for a final sweet kiss. Reluctantly pulling away he met her eyes once more, "I'll see you in a little while, Mon."

She nodded, unable to hide her smile as he eventually left. She leant back against the door and closed her eyes. God, how lucky had she got?

"I told you he liked you," Rachel teased as she came out of the bathroom moments later to witness the sappy expression on her roommate's face. "So I take it the restaurant worked its magic?"

"Uh huh," Monica grinned obviously delighted, "it was such a wonderful evening Rach, I just can't..." She grinned flopping onto the couch. "He's just…everything, you know."

"Wow," Rachel smiled, somewhat surprised. She'd guessed that they would be good together. Once she'd really thought about it, she'd seen that they'd make a great couple and would complement each other perfectly but she hadn't expected Monica to be _so_ blown off her feet.

"I'm sooo grateful that you told me, but you can't tell anyone else," she warned, "we're going to tell them later but let us do it ok? Please?"

"Ok," she nodded, at least she could tell her work colleagues on Monday morning, "as long as us girlies can gossip over the juicy bits soon."

"Deal," Monica laughed, getting up from the couch, "I really need to shower."

"Yep, and to hide that hickey if you don't want the others finding out."

Wide-eyed Monica ran in the bathroom and examined her neck in the mirror. In fairness it wasn't too bad, considering what they did last night and how intense it had got in places, one visible hickey was understandable. She'd be able to hide it easily with a turtleneck or a bit of make-up…

* * *

"Morning," Joey greeted as he and Chandler entered apartment 20 a little later. Joey headed straight for the kitchen and the delightful smell of breakfast.

Monica turned, acknowledging him before her eyes sought out Chandler. They shared a secret look and a cute smile before she turned back to the stove.

"Morning Joey, Morning _Chandler_ ," Rachel greeted from the couch.

Phoebe arrived shortly after them and finally Ross. The gang enjoyed a normal breakfast apart from Monica and Chandler who found themselves sitting next to each other, knees touching, hands occasionally finding each other under the table. Little looks and secret smiles were exchanged throughout.

As Monica started the dishes and Rachel and Joey moved to the living room, Chandler wet his lips nervously as he moved his gaze from one Geller to the other. He was suddenly wondering if telling Ross alone was such a good idea. Maybe he should at least have arranged for Monica to be waiting nearby, listening for any screams.

"Thanks for breakfast, Monica," Ross called, breaking Chandler out of his thoughts, "I better go, I'm meeting Emily soon."

Chandler watched as he stood up and felt Monica's questioning eyes on him. He nodded, following Ross out into the hallway.

"Hey Ross, have you got a sec?" he gestured to his apartment.

Ross frowned, but shrugged, "sure man. Emily said she maybe a little late anyway so…"

"Great," he pushed open his door, prepping himself. He could do this.

"What's going on?" Ross asked as he took one of the Barcaloungers, noticing his friend's sudden anxiety. "Chandler?"

There was no delaying it any longer.

"I've kinda got to tell you something," he admitted with a grimace.

"I'm not gonna like it am I?" Ross guessed studying him carefully.

"I doubt it," Chandler winced, looking anywhere but at him, "but hopefully overtime you might...maybe."

Ross' frown deepened at the man's cryptic words, "What is it?"

Chandler grimaced again, wringing his hands worriedly as he tried to think of the best way of approaching this. He should have played the conversation through, had some sort of game plan prepared.

"Chandler?"

"Right," he swallowed, "ok, see here's the thing I uh, I sorta fell in love with Monica," he said quickly, looking at his shoes as he awaited Ross' verdict.

"What?" the other man asked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Ye-ah, it surprised me too," he admitted, "but it happened."

He glanced at Ross' confused face and screwed up his own.

"Oh. Wow. Are you going to tell her?" Chandler pulled a pained face which Ross caught easily. "You've already told her?"

"In my defense it was Rachel that told her."

"W-what?" Ross asked even more confused.

"Rachel kinda found out by accident and then she told her."

He swallowed hard, waiting.

"Oh," Ross nodded slowly, trying to process the new information, "how, uh how did she take it?"

"Pretty well," he admitted somewhat awkwardly, "it turns out she kinda likes me too."

"Oh."

"Yeah and we went out on a date last night, well see I didn't know it was gonna be her because Rachel didn't tell me and set us up. But she knew it was going to be me and we-"

"Chandler!" Ross interrupted his nervous babble. "How did the date go? Are you gonna be seeing each other?"

Chandler couldn't hold back his smile as he thought of the night he'd spent with Monica and the promise of what was to come.

"Wow," Ross blinked, taken aback at how happy Chandler looked, "well that's a lot to get my head around. You and Monica?"

"I know," Chandler nodded, still grinning, "I know it's a lot to take in…I'm still taking it in too if I'm completely honest," he cleared his throat, meeting his eyes, "I just wanted to be the one that told you. I'm completely crazy about her, Ross and we aren't just messing around."

"You worried I'm going to give you the big brother talk?" Ross tried to joke to lighten the moment, frowning when Chandler shrugged slightly. "You guys are both adults. You don't have to justify anything to me…but I'm kinda glad you told me," he admitted. "It's still a little weird, I won't lie but not as weird as if I'd caught you making out," he pulled a face suddenly, "you know that's really not an image I want in my head, but thank you for telling me." He looked up at Chandler and shook his head, "you and my sister. Yeah, it's gonna take a while to settle in."

"For me too," Chandler chuckled, a little relieved, "it's all a little nutso."

Ross nodded in agreement. "So do the others know? Obviously Rachel does but-"

"No," he shook his head, "none of the others. We wanted to tell you first given that Monica's your sister and all," he smiled, "we'll break it to the others in a bit, I guess."

"Good luck," Ross chuckled, "I'm sure they'll be happy for you. Just surprised."

"To say the least right?" Chandler nodded, "me and Monica after all these years as friends. Thanks for taking it so well, man."

"I don't think I have much of a choice," Ross admitted with a wry grin, "Monica does not take kindly when I try to play the protective older brother card, besides, if you guys are as happy as me and Emily, then it's a good thing."

Chandler nodded, glad that Ross wasn't going to try and make things difficult. He'd hate for there to be any bad blood between the two of them. Monica was right about the whole good timing thing; right now he was very grateful for Emily being in their lives. "Things still going well between you guys, huh?"

"Yup," Ross had a huge smile on his face, "speaking of which I better go meet her. We're gonna go feed the ducks."

Chandler pulled a disgusted face, "what happened to you, man?"

"We're taking Ben," Ross rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later."

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief before walking back over to apartment 20. Monica was on the couch with the others but quickly stood up pretending to get something from the kitchen as she looked questioningly at him. He smiled reassuring at her giving her a subtle thumbs up.

"Really?" she asked quietly. "It went ok?"

"Yep," Chandler assured her, "you were spot on the money. The man's too loved up to be anything but happy for us, so," he gestured his head to Phoebe and Joey, "shall we get this out of the way and then start today's date early?"

"Brunch?" she asked hopefully.

"Brunch, lunch and dinner?" he suggested innocently, though there was that cheeky glint in his eyes as he lowered his voice. "I wanna spend the whole day spoiling you and enjoying this new 'us'. That ok?"

"More than ok," she smiled almost shyly. "Let's deal with them and get on it."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned fondly as she took his hand and dragged him behind the coffee table in front of the tv. The other three paused their conversation and looked up at them, recognition immediately in Rachel's eyes whilst confusion filled the remaining friends' faces.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, her psychic abilities suddenly tingling, "wait...wait! Are you two together?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh huh," Monica smiled as she let go of his hand in order to slip her arms around his waist. She was thrilled as one of his arms came over her shoulders, hugging her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Wait," Joey frowned as the pieces fell into place, "she's your hot blind date from last night?"

"Hell yeah," Chandler grinned proudly at his roommate, "she sure is."

"But how-?"

"I set them up!" Rachel burst out excitedly.

Chandler watched amused as Joey and Phoebe's attention shot straight to Rachel who eagerly started telling her tale. He chuckled, pulling Monica even closer to him, nuzzling her hair slightly, inhaling the scent of her apple shampoo.

"That was easier than I thought," he whispered, as the others listened intently to Rachel's story, totally ignoring the new couple.

"Yeah," Monica chuckled quietly, not caring in the least that Rachel had stolen their limelight. She was actually quite pleased. "Think they'd notice if we disappeared?"

Chandler glanced over at them, all still obviously enthralled in Rachel's slightly exaggerated and somewhat extended narration, "nah. My place is free? Wanna do some stuff before we go out."

She looked up at him, her eyes playful, "what kinda stuff?"

"Well," he loved her flirty side, "I thought we could do some of what we did last night, some of what we did this morning and some new bits we haven't tried yet."

"Sounds delightful," she grinned, throwing one last look at their distracted friends before they started to head to the door. They expected some protests but it really didn't seem as if their friends on the couch even noticed.

Chandler closed both doors behind them, locking his just in case Joey tried to get more details from him. He turned and stood, just staring at her, a soft smile touching his lips.

"What?" she asked a little self-conscious.

"Nothing," he promised softly, meeting her eyes, "I'm still finding all this so hard to believe."

"Me too," Monica confessed her fingers playing with the front of his shirt, toying with the buttons. "It's been such a whirlwind few days since I found out but I'm just so excited. I can't believe this is happening with you."

"Me neither," he leaned forward slowly, his lips meeting hers for a long kiss.

When the kiss ended, Chandler looked into her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before lightly caressing her cheek, "you're beautiful," he murmured, not remembering if he'd told her that last night, he hoped he had. He made a promise to himself that he'd tell her every day.

She blushed a little, not used to the way he was looking at her and how special it made her feel. He really was something and she wondered what she'd done to deserve this man. She felt his fingers on her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Really beautiful," he swallowed and she offered him a watery smile in response before she pressed another kiss to his lips, before leading him into his bedroom.

* * *

Monday morning came about way too fast but as Chandler bounced into his office with a spring in his step he got more than a few curious glances.

"Breakfast for all!" He declared as he walked into the staff kitchen, placing down several boxes of doughnuts.

"Wow Bing, what's happened to you?" Carl asked as he wasted no time in tucking into a chocolate ring.

"Yeah, you're usually half asleep and cranky until at least 2 pm on a Monday," Rob joked selecting a couple of the treats, "what brought this on?"

He grinned, unable to keep the smile from his face, "let's just say it's a 'thank you' for Wednesday night," Chandler laughed, whistling as he left them looking confused.

So what if work colleagues couldn't keep a secret. They had their uses.

End.

* * *

A/N- and that's this one all finished. Sorry for the delay with posting this up. I hope you enjoyed reading this fluff.

Thank you for all the reviews- they are always really appreciated :o) thanks guys!


End file.
